Sonic Forces: Rebellion to Hope
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: (Spoilers for Sonic Forces) When the world is 99.9% taken over by Dr. Eggman, it’s up to the Resistance and their leader Sonic to save Mobius. With new allies, will the Resistance win with Hope? Or will Eggman rule all?(OC in effect!)


**Welcome one and all to my very first Sonic the Hedgehog story! This awesome story will be based off of Sonic Forces, the new Sonic game that came out recently(why don't I still not have it?). Joining me in this quest will be Jay0sonic(although he refuses to help me.)! This is also an OC story, so if you have any ideas, PM me! I don't own Sonic, Jay0sonic belongs to himself, and the rest of the OC's are mine. Just, no flames. Or I'll send in Yumiko from the Pokémon universe and have her kill you! I'm kidding about the last part. But seriously, no flames. I am a very sensitive person.**

* * *

It was dark and bleak that night. No stars in the sky shined since it was covered up with pollution from the factories on the ground below on Mobius. Looking up at the polluted clouds in the sky, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius' all-known hero, sighed. After that incident when himself, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles(who gained back his intelligence), was on Seaside Island and met Sticks the Badger while keeping Dr. Eggman a bay at Seaside. However, he 'hatched' up a plan to take over the one things Sonic loves. His home. Coming back, Sonic was completely furious at his nemesis, doing his best to reach the bad guy, but badnicks, and debris that almost killed the guy if Classic Sonic didn't show up.

"If only...I was faster...none of this would happen." Sonic said sadly. The blue speed demon had been blaming himself for this whole incident, saying that if he was faster, Eggman wouldn't control 99% of the world while that last one percent was Sonic and the resistance.

"Say, Sonic. Don't you wanna go inside?" Miles "Tails" Prower asked his best friend. "It's gonna rain acid precipitation soon."

At that moment, thunder started to roll in, making its rumbling sound. Both Sonic and Tails felt some drops of acid rain on their noses and went inside. "Thanks, Tails. I guess I'm really out of it." Sonic thanked. Due to being the fastest thing alive, Sonic's absolutely _worst_ enemy was water. He didn't like water at the fact that he couldn't swim, but he wasn't able to run in water.

"Yeah Sonic. You've haven't been acting like yourself lately. Is it because we were too late?" Tails asked, hoping to get some words out of his best friend.

"Yes, Tails..."

"You weren't too slow, Eggman's becoming sneakier and sneakier. It wasn't your fault, Sonic."

"But I-" Sonic was interrupted by a faint cry. It sounded like someone was in trouble. "Someone needs our help!" He jumped out the window, ignoring that fact that acid rain was pouring down.

* * *

In a crumbling building, two Mobians, a turquoise cat and a blue hedgehog, brother and sister were huddled up together in fear. The turquoise cat, was thirteen years old was covered up in scratches and bruises, had had a white microphone, purple Chinese dragon jacket, pink jumpsuit, fire wisbon, and pink gloves and sneakersHer brother, who was two years older than his sister, was a blue hedgehog covered by scrapes on his elbows and knees, he had white headband, black combat boots, cube wisbon, and a grappling gun. The hedgehog was hugging his little sister in a protective way as she cuddled in his furry chest.

"Big brother... I'm scared." The turquoise cat said, terrified.

"Me too, Hybrid. But we have to stay strong. Just like Sonic would."

"Yeah, Jay0sonic." The cat named Hybrid Ninja agreed. Both her and Jay0sonic were big fans of the blue blur since they've been idolizing him since they were little kids. Jay0sonic always _dreamed_ of going as fast as Sonic someday, but he had his little sister to take care of and he had to go slow for her.

"But we have to be brave. Not just for the resistance, but for Sonic too." Jay0sonic said, Hybrid Ninja nodding.

A few minutes later, Hybrid Ninja, having cat senses, heard running feet. She had Jay0sonic let go of her, being careful not to break anything because one bad move can kill them both. Putting her ear to the wall, Hybrid Ninja heard something speeding by. "It's Sonic! We're saved!" The turquoise cat cheered. Jay0sonic smiled...before hearing rumbling. It was the debris from the collapsed building they were stuck in. Three large rocks surrounding Hybrid Ninja's right arm, making her scream.

"Are you two alright?" Sonic asked, pushing the rocks out of the way.

Jay0sonic nodded then turned to his little sister. "Hybrid's hurt."

"On the bright side, I'm left handed." Hybrid Ninja said, in indefinite pain. Sonic knelt down to her fallen form to remove the rocks that were crushing her right arm. After freeing the turquoise cat's arm, Jay0sonic immediately went in to hug his little sister.

"Hybrid, are you alright?" Jay0sonic asked, worried.

Hybrid Ninja nodded, giving her brother some relief that she was alright, despite her arm almost being squished completely. "Yeah, big brother. I'm fine. It's just my arm." The turquoise cat said.

Tails, running down to see Hybrid Ninja, knelt down to her kneeling height, gently taking her arm. "Your arm is pretty bad. I can see blood sprouting in some places, especially in your forearm. We'll have to take you both to the medical bay back in the resistance base." He said.

"Alright. But my sister is more important than I am and that's clear." Jay0sonic said, snaking his arms under Hybrid Ninja's knees and behind her back.

The blue speed demon nodded, agreeing with the other blue hedgehog. "You got it, Jay0sonic! Let's get going before Baldy McNosehair finds us." Sonic said, doing his signature thumbs up.

"Right."

* * *

Moving as fast he can to keep up with at least Tails, Jay0sonic never felt so happy to be running with his favorite person on Mobius. For Hybrid Ninja, she was now in Sonic's arms, insisting that if he carried her, his little sister would get to the base more faster. Getting to the resistance base, Sonic, Tails, Jay0sonic went inside and immediately went into the medical bay.

"How long have you two been out there?" Cream the Rabbit asked, treating their wounds and injuries. Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed 'girlfriend' helped out in tending to Hybrid Ninja's right arm.

"Almost a whole week. We almost ran out of food and water. It's a good thing Sonic found us before Hybrid's heat exhaustion got worse." Jay0sonic said, thankful that the blue blur got there in time. His sister couldn't be in extremely hot places for a long amount of time, or else she'll get heat exhaustion and pass out.

"What happened to your arm?" Amy asked, inspecting Hybrid Ninja's right injured arm.

"It nearly got squished by debris. But other than that and passing out 'cause that happened on the way here, I'm fine." Hybrid Ninja said, acting normal.

"Hybrid Ninja, you're my little sister. I would die at the hands of Eggman and his goons than lose you. You're all I have..." Jay0sonic said, trailing off.

"Same. Hybrid, your brother's right, you're all he has left since your parents died." A Mobian dog named Justinium said, reminding them of what happened. Jay0sonic and Hybrid Ninja's parent dies at the feet of Dr. Eggman himself. It was when he took over the world and the resistance was founded. Hybrid Ninja's and Jay0sonic's parents took on the mission as spies to take down Eggman from the inside, but they didn't come back. They fell at the hands of one of Eggman's giant robots...right in front of Hybrid Ninja and Jay0sonic. Neither of them, especially Hybrid Ninja since she was the youngest, got any sleep for about two through four weeks for fears of not just getting killed in their sleep, but reliving that horrible and tragic moment of their lives.

"I know. It's just that all of you treat me as if I was a baby." Hybrid Ninja said, puffing her face up.

"We don't treat you like a baby, little sister." Jay0sonic reassured.

"Yes, you do, onee-chan." The turquoise cat said, calling Jay0sonic 'big brother' in Japanese.

"Hybrid, stop fighting with your brother." Classic Sonic, or Classic, said, intervening.

"I'm not fighting, I'm just being realistic."

"Hybrid Ninja. Can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?" Jay0sonic scolded.

"I know that, bro. I just wanna be the legitimate teenager I am and help out both you and the resistance!" Hybrid Ninja tried to say.

"Last time I checked, you're not only still hurt, you're still a little bit too young to fight!" Jay0sonic argued. The turquoise cat growled. She hated feeling like she was useless and in her head, that what she was. Useless, to both her her big brother and the rag-tag resistance.

"I'm not a little kitten anymore. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.." Hybrid Ninja muttered, trying to keep control of her anger.

"I know that you're not a little kid anymore, but I love you and I'm only trying to protect and just keep you safe in general." Jay0sonic said, trying to be real here.

"Jay..." Hybrid Ninja trailed off, noticing her brother's stern look. "Okay... I will..."

"That's my little sister."

"Jay0sonic! WE HAVE A SITUATION RIGHT NOW!" Knuckles shouted from a few rooms down.

"Give me a minute, little sis." Jay0sonic said, before leaving to see Knuckles and the others in the so-called 'situation room.' "What's the situation, Commander Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked at him with a serious look and said, "Infinite's here. It's time." Everyone nodded in affirmation, getting ready for the fight of their lives. To finally face Eggman and his empire, and the most strongest one of all...

 ** _Infinite._**

 **Whoo! Yay! It's done! Don't worry, Yumiko and her story will come back soon, it's just that school and my Christmas show(I'm the Angel and I have to sing a solo, Silent Night) is getting in my way. Big time. For my Christmas special, it's about winter, not the holiday itself, but I'll try to include some Christmas-y stuff in it. It's Fire Emblem Fates, by the way. Bye!!!**


End file.
